robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
In Defense of a Belief
Teletraan-1 Message: 9/25 Posted Author To Those Called 'Autobot' Tue Mar 31 Orion Pax ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Appearing at the soccer field where Blast Off and Whirl recently had their debate is a red and blue robot. The Autobot symbol still shows in the middle of his chest, many recognize him as Orion Pax, the former Rodion police chief turned renegade. "Esteemed members of the 117th Cybertronian Senate. Sentinel Prime. All those who call themselves Autobot. All those who are undecided and unsure where they stand at this time as we edge towards the precipice of an abyss that there may be no turning back from. I am Orion Pax, formerly of the Rodion Police force. I was made aware last cycle of the attack on the area known only as the Forge and the failed rescue of Senator Demicus and the ensuing arrest of many of those that were in attendance. I am not here to commend Megatron on his actions, but rather to condemn them. What Megatron has done is rehensiple and he and those that carried out his cruel execution of the Senator should stand trial for their actions." "What I would like to address however, are those that may have been in attendance of this 'rally' who were not aware of the dark intents of Megatron. There are many who may have simply arrived at this location after the debate that was recently held between Blast Off and Whirl that had simply wished to hear the other side of the shanix. Am I saying that all of the spectators present were innocent bystanders caught in the dragnet of an overzealous security sweep? No. However, what I am saying is that there were those present that should be reviewed, examined, and then released as they were not there with malicious intent. This is the time where we can show compassion and restraint. That change can be made from within. The Senate may wish to simply wipe the slate clean and remove the sparks and function from all those that were captured, as there is no longer an Institute to handle reprogramming. This /should not/ be an option. Now is the time to make a decision, Autobots. You can decide to continue to follow blindly the edicts laid out before you by the Senate and Sentinel Prime. Or you can choose to do what is right and follow your conscience. We are not the soulless killing machines that the Decepticons dare to paint us to be with broad strokes. We are more. We should strive to be more. The Senate should not be allowed to use you as their personal vendetta device to sate their lust for energon in light of the death of one of their own." "I place it upon you, those who wear the first face, to look within yourselves. To decide that if the path you are currently is the path you wish to have history remember you as. As the tool of the Senate. As those that would not stand up for those who have no right to stand upon. To defend and protect the idles of what this.." he places his hand on his own Autobot symbol, "..should truly mean. This is not the symbol of tyranny. This should be the symbol that brings forth hope to the common mech and femme. Hope that we can change. Hope that we will protect them. Trust that we are there for them. This is the time to stand up for yourself. To stand up for what you believe in. I am but a simple mech. A former police chief. But I have been exposed to too much. I have seen too much of what this Senate is capable of. What Sentinel Prime wishes to carry out. I can no longer remain in the shadows and be content with merely surviving and scraping by. We must all stop living in the shadows. Because only together can we all be strong enough to overcome these dark designs that the Senate has drawn out. Only together and united can change be made. And only together can we persevere." "I leave it to you, those brothers and sisters in arms that call themselves Autobot to decide. Is this the right thing to do? Is this the path that I wish to follow? And is this how I wish history to remember me? I will find you should you choose to make things change with me. We can right the ship without having to scuttle the whole thing. We can make it right. And we can and will do it together." Orion turns to walk away as the camera turns off. It's been a whirlwind of news lately for a certain white armored, brown striped mech - or is it femme? With the "Great Debate" still fresh in mind but now overshadowed by the death of a senator, a raid on the Forge, and Primus knows what else, Spectrum has more than enough to occupy her thoughts. The plain looking scienceformer lets her boots lead her automatically off Polyhex's mass transit, having snagged the night shuttle from Altihex, down a familiar path of streets, and into the polity's cancerous southeast side. While travel has left her paint job not so shiny anymore, she's still in abnormally good repair for the area and as the femme continues her walk she begins to stand out rather well. Not that she cares. Spectrum's optics regularly unfocus as she loses herself to her thoughts only to fade back in and check her surroundings. While distracted and perhaps out of place, the scienceformer isn't that stupid; home or not, the Dead End can be a dangerous place. Finding a cozy enough scrap heap, she sits down to take a brief rest. Speaking of no longer shiny, the ragtag group of Autobots that has broken away from Sentinel Prime's forces to head off on their own. Windcharger, Trailbreaker, and the other outliers have rallied around a former police chief Orion Pax to keep them safe. Which means in most cases, Orion is the one that is making the majority of the runs for the group. Having done a check on the free clinic, Orion steps out back onto the street. There's a cautious glance around as the mech places something in his storage pack and starts to make his way down the streets around him, following a random path to head towards where the group is currently housed. Spectrum owes most of her current frame to the same clinic so it's no coincidence that the femme has seated herself nearby. It's a landmark with fond memories - and it's also one of the few businesses regularly patrolled. Orion's large red frame is a little hard to missing coming out of the business and it serves to draw the femme back to reality again. Her optics dwell on him as he walks off and some time after he passes out of sight she stands back up and begins to follow. Passing the front of the Free Clinic, Spectrum's nose twitches as she takes in the scents around the doorway and tries to isolate Orion's as she traces his path. As Orion Pax makes his way down the road, something catches his attention on the edge of his sensors. Some call it a cop's sense. To know when something isn't exactly right. He can feel that slight tug that he is being watched - or in fact - followed. Turning his attention to his surroundings, the mech continues what seems to be a casual stride before he suddenly disappears around a corner, stepping into the shadows to watch and observe. Spectrum's stride is consciously kept slower than her quarry to stay out of sight - and not at all because her legs are much shorter. Eventually the clanking of her boots signal the femme's arrival at the same corner and she flexes her claws as she steps into view. Her blue optics sweep the alleyway as she sniffs again. If the former police chief is well hidden he might be overlooked. "May I help you?" the calm tone of Orion Pax's voice is only made more calm that his hand is settled on the butt of the standard pistol that he carries for defense. "I did not realize I was picking up followers today." he comments with a slight smile beneath his faceplate. Well slag, that's one way to meet someone. Spectrum smiles easily and takes a step into the alley as she falls to one side and leans against a wall. "Maybe," she offers in the casual, lazy drawl endemic to the area. It's a warning sign of energon starvation as much as an accent, in her case it might be the latter. "You won't need ta' shoot me." "I think I've already met my quota for shooting mechs today." Orion Pax offers with an easy chuckle as the mech relaxes his stance just faintly. "But I am not used to being followed. It's usually the other way around." he explains as the red and blue mech studies the femme. "So, what is your definition of maybe?" he asks her finally. The claws might look a little out of place on the scienceformer's frame and the lack of tires or thrusters make it easy to guess that she's a vehicle of any sort. Then again, the white and brown robot is unusually broad in the chest for the slenderness of the rest of her frame. Not a common model to be sure. "You gave an interesting speech, color me curious," Spectrum responds. Her optics take an opportunity to roam up Orion's frame as well. "How's your quota for shooting femmes looking?" "I think I may have a couple of rounds left for those." An obvious smirk from the faceplate is given as the mech gives what may amount to a shrug of his shoulders as Orion studies her in turn, making what conclusions he can based on the molted and patched together form. Low - possibly disposable caste. Down on her luck, perhaps. But. That's never stopped him communicating before. "Ah. I suppose I could have given the same speech via vocal report only, but I believe that the time for remaining in shadow has long since past, especially in light of the attack the other cycle. Are you looking to join the Autobots?" he asks curiously. "Unfortunately, I would not be their best recruiter at the moment." he comments in mild-amusement mixed with self-depreciation. "I think Whirl was a good spokesmech for ya' already," Spectrum notes off-hand. "Go insecticon on someone you don't like, get paid anyway." The femme raises one arm out to the side to expose her torso. "If you want to get a round or two off go right ahead. We're not far from tha' clinic yet." Whirl. The mention of the name makes the mech cringe internally, which shows a slight crinkle around his optics that makes him look much older than he is. "It was with the best of intention, I suppose. But even intentions can draw out the worst in everything. Whirl has never been known for being.. diplomatic." Orion finds himself having to admit with a slight sigh that causes his frame to rise for a moment before settling down. "And while he may be a better example for the security forces as Sentinel Prime sees them - I do not agree with my former commander's position. But that is not why I wear this symbol. Not because of what it stands for now - but for the possibilities of what it can become. But if you have already heard my speech, I suppose I am just rehashing what you already know." "Disagreeing with a Prime?" Spectrum considers curiously. "Isn't that a smelting offense for a 'cop?" A chuckle arises from the former officer. "Guilty as charged." Orion offers, and then adds in self-depreciation. "I doubt that I would get that far. As the red robot ignores the target she's presenting, Spectrum lowers her arm again. Her optics dim inquisitively. "What's your station right now?" Well, you see, I'm leading a group of outliers so that the Senate doesn't slag them all and yeah, that goes against Sentinel's designs as well and oh yeah, I screwed up a bomb Matrix plot - but these are things that Spectrum doesn't need to know right now. "Let's just say that I am currently working independently in what I believe that the Autobots should be standing for instead of what the Senate has attempted to mold them into." Orion finally offers with a chagrined smile. "That we can still make a difference while doing things to help our fellow Cybertronian instead of launching recklessly towards war." "So you're another rebel they just haven't caught yet," the femme summarizes with all the optimism of a wet blanket. A clawed hand comes up again to scratch at the side of her neck. "Are you promoting that same equality casteless madness Megatron's out-gassing?" "When you smelt it down to the core layer, I suppose that is an apt description." Orion offers. However, he still wears his Autobot badge with pride. "I have read his work, yes. And while there is wisdom in his words, I do not believe in his ideas of how to affect such change. Real change - the type of change that becomes permanent, has to start from within all of us. Regardless of caste or form." "So you think you can what, talk people out of power, out of privilege, out of evil, and out of selfishness and the Senate and everyone else will fix themselves?" Spectrum presses. "Diplomacy and peace that is brought about at the end of a rifle only lasts until somemech arrives with more weaponry." Orion Pax points out diplomatically as the mech allows his hands to settle to his sides. "But if you can make both sides adapt to each other with a combination of protest and ideology, then yes, I think you can bring about change with force only reserved for those that are entirely too stubborn to accept that change has occurred." "At the cost of how many millions from the slow path of talking to people who don't want to listen instead of running them over?" Spectrum asks, being as frank as ever in response to Orion's answer. "Some people want change - the sheer number of Decepticons plus Primus knows how many sympathizers unwilling to speak up proves that - two senators are *dead*, and all that's lead to so far are mass arrests and killings. You're saying that /Prime himself/ is corrupt and if you go east seven blocks you'll find Breakstrut Alley where your bottom-rung police dump empties they've beat to death *for fun*. The people you want to change don't want to listen, the people above and below them don't want to listen, and they'll resist by force if you so much as might be a threat. Why do you think wiping them out to start with isn't the better solution?" Spectrum might have a grudge in there somewhere - just a little one. "Have you ever heard the saying that Primus abhors a vacuum?" Pax asks. He can feel the anger from the femme/mech radiating from her, thus he keeps his own tone low and neutral. "What do you believe would happen should the Senate fall? What would rise in it's place?" he questions her. "And do you believe that if fell in such a violent way that what would come up in its place would simply abandon violence to allow for peace and neutrality amongst all?" The mech shakes his head for a moment as he settles his hands on his hips. "I worked the beat in Rodion ever since I graduated from the Academy. I worked my way up from the beat to the top desk. And not once did it require me to raise my rifle in anger to take a position from somemech. Why can that not be done on the Cybertronian level? Why should it take a war to cause a revolution. A revolution and a war are not the same thing and there is nothing civil to be had when it comes to war. What it boils down to is this. When change is made drastically, what replaces what once was could be worse than what was there to begin with. And that should not be allowed to be. Change must be gradual. Not forced." "Except for the privileged holdouts," Spectrum mentions. While there's force to her words the femme's tone remains civil. Emphatic perhaps, but she's at least not directing it at Orion himself. "If you've got a better system, implement it tomorrow or in three million years and people will be just as happy. War's an outlet for a *lot* of frictional heating but it's also a short cut. What makes you think a peaceful revolution would lead to a better government than a violent one? What makes you think you won't just get mowed down as dissidents who won't defend themselves?" "That's the risk that one must be willing to take." Orion responds. "That is the chance that one must be willing to take. Because if you blindly take up arms and follow the path of those that choose their revolution to be violent, then there is no telling where that violence will end. With victory? And what if someone does not agree with their methods but does not agree with the current system, either? Are they to just be shoved aside, forgotten, or smelted for their beliefs? The idea is to find balance for all. Because without balance, the scales will tip. They will fall. And everyone will fall with it. The question is - are you courageous enough to make change with your mind and not with your fists." With that, Orion starts to move to step around Spectrum and back towards the street. "If you will pardon me, I still have many things to take care of. While I may no longer be officially one of their number - that does not mean I do not do my best to protect those in my care." While she's remained to one side of the alley and out of the way with her spot against the wall, Spectrum lifts an arm into Orion's way as the former chief of police prepares to leave. "For someone who talked about demonizing SecF you did that pretty fast," she says with a note of indignation. The much smaller scienceformer narrows her optics and gazes up at Orion's stiffly and coldly as she summons the weight a long, weathered life to make her point. "Don't just assume Decepticons don't want the same thing and aren't working towards the same kind of future you are. Not all of them have your luxury of a voice people listen to but they don't want to start a war either." With her piece said, Spectrum drops her arm again and hikes a thumb roughly out the alleyway as the energy she'd mustered dissipates and the empty almost visibly shrinks with a sigh. "Go do what you need, and thanks for taking time to talk with a nobody." "A Cybertron run by the elite few that elect to side with Megatron is still a Cybertron that would be run by an elite few. Nothing would have changed except who was in control." Orion points out. "And if they were not looking to start a war, they would not be executing Senators out of hand." A weak chuckle and a shake of his head are offered to Spectrum. "I never said you were a nobody. That is a tag you chose for yourself. One that you should reconsider. Everyone is someone. They just have to find it within themselves to discover who they are. I was not always a security officer, after all. We all have pasts. And we all have futures. It is on you to find both for yourself." With that, the mech protoforms into his truck form and rolls out. Orion's mood is at least a little contagious as Spectrum quietly copies his chuckle while the red robot drives off. Her expression softens and relaxes to something just a little more fond. "Hard to be somebody when I don't even have a name."